


Steve Mcgarrett x reader smut

by readerinserttrashtbh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Almost smut?, Dom Steve McGarrett, F/M, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Kinda, Smut, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerinserttrashtbh/pseuds/readerinserttrashtbh
Summary: Soooooo I might add a chapter to this if people want but I stopped writing right before the smut b/c I'm kind of a pussy. But let me know if you want the next chapter?? but anyway this is Steve getting jealous of reader w/ a female friend and he ends up breaking and confessing how much he wants her b/c I am complETE Steven Mcgarrett trash





	Steve Mcgarrett x reader smut

**Author's Note:**

> So! I uploaded this a while ago and realized that some parts of it could have been confusing because I initially had just written it for myself with no plans on uploading it. In this fic - as with most things I write for myself - the reader and Steve live together for some reason or another. I usually just have reasons in my brain and for this fic it was because Steve's house is being bug bombed for a roach infestation so he had to stay with reader for a few days, but there had been some unexpected complications so he'd been living with reader for the good part of a month. Anyway, that's all for my authors note, have fun reading! I also am working on the second part finally. I just got really busy and had to put writing aside for a while.

I waved goodbye to Trish as she left, smiling and feeling relaxed for the first time since last weeks case. I caught Steve’s eye in the kitchen, walking towards him to make a coffee. I subconsciously pulled my spandex shorts up as I reached the kitchen, feeling Steve’s eyes still staring at me. 

“I uh, came home early last night,” Steve said as I scooped my ground coffee into the K-cup. 

“Oh yeah?” I glanced at him before hitting the start button on the coffee maker. He now wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“I uh… may have heard some things I wasn’t supposed to.” He scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor. 

“And? You knew I was into girls too, shouldn’t have been a big surprise. And I needed some stress relief after the case. And besides, you came home earlier than you said you would, so it’s not really my fault.” I didn’t look at him while I watched my coffee brew, angry and hoping my eyes weren’t starting to tear up. 

“Stress relief huh?” I could hear the smirk in his voice and this made me turn around. 

“Yeah,” I said, defiantly sticking my chest out. “Don’t tell me you’ve never needed some stress relief after a case, and don’t you dare tell me you haven’t used the same kind of stress relief.” 

Steve shrugged. “I can’t say I’ve ever brought a prostitute into our home, no.” 

The angry sound my coffee maker made mirrored my thoughts. “A prostitute?” I struggled to keep my voice under a yell. “If that’s what you think that was then you couldn’t be any more wrong. Trish and I have been friends for years. We have kind of a friends-with-benefits deal, and it works out well. Fuck you for thinking I would do that, and fuck you for getting me all fucking angry and worked up again, I was finally feeling relaxed and happy and now I’m all stressed and mad.” I grabbed my coffee and angrily began pouring half and half and sugar into my coffee, hearing Steve still shuffling around in the kitchen as I angrily clinked my spoon against my mug. I violently threw my spoon into the sink and Steve groaned in exasperation. Suddenly I found myself pushed against the counter, looking up at Steve from a compromising position. 

“Look, I’m sorry okay? But you walk around in this,” he gestured to my outfit - very short spandex shorts and a sports bra - my standard pajamas. “Every single morning, and expect me to not put my hands all over your body, but now I’m being forced to picture her head between your legs and know what sounds that draws out of you because I heard it last night, and it makes me so fucking jealous and also so turned on and I don’t know what to fucking do about it. So I’m sorry I snapped. But I can’t take it anymore.”  
Steve’s hands were on either side of my shoulders, resting on the counter, blocking me in. My face would have been more than a foot below his but his body was bent so it was only a couple inches from mine, his blue eyes boring into mine. And I gotta admit, looking up at him, knowing he could dominate me in a second, really turned me on. 

“So what are you gonna do about it, commander?” I let my voice draw out on a smirk on commander, the smirk deepening when I saw the dark flicker across his eyes. 

“Don’t… call me that like this.” 

“What’s the problem, commander?” I bit my lip and watched his eyes follow my tongue and teeth. “Does that turn you on? Hm? Do you like the idea of commanding me? You think I’d listen well? Hm?” Steve seemed to be frozen in place by my words - he went from being the one in control to not able to move. In an attempt to get him to act, I reached a hand out to his crotch, rubbing generously over the bulge in his pants. His eyes flickered shut and I could feel the muscles of his arms around my shoulders relax. 

His hands were around my thighs in a second and he was picking me up, wrapping my legs around him and walking us towards the stairs. 

“Wait wait why are we going to your room and not mine? Mine is right here.” I was tapping Steve’s chest as we passed the door to my room right before the stairs. 

“Because, your bed squeaks too much.” 

I laughed as he effortlessly climbed the stairs with me attached to him, despite my licking and biting of his tattoos and his neck. Reaching his bedroom he flung open the door and threw me onto his bed, letting me bounce for a second before jumping on the bed next to me. Within an instant my hands were being held above my head by his, his mouth on mine for the first time, hungry and wet and wanting. I kissed back with the same amount of passion as he ground down against me….

To be continued?


End file.
